The objectives of the Biometry Core are to provide information processing and computing resources for the research program and to collaborate with the project investigators by providing quantitative support for the analysis of study data, involving the development, modification, and evaluation of statistical methods for utilization in the analysis of study data. The Biometry Core performs the following major functions: 1. Provides short-term consultation and advice for study investigators. 2. Designs and analyzes the feasibility of studies. 3. Designs and implements data management procedures for study data. 4. Designs and implements computerized systems for monitoring data accrual and quality. 5. Designs and implements randomization procedures for clinical studies. 6. Coordinates the quality control/quality assurance program for issues related to the clinical, laboratory and data management aspects of the program project. 7. Assures computer interface between laboratory and clinical data from several clinical centers. 8. Develops and evaluates statistical methods for the analysis of study data. 9. Analyzes study data. 10. Participates in the final presentation of study findings.